robbiereindeerfandomcom-20200213-history
Blitzen
Blitzen is a character in the Robbie the Reindeer films. He is the former Captain of the sleigh team, the ex-boyfriend of Vixen, the arch rival of Robbie and the main antagonist of Hooves Of Fire and Legend Of The Lost Tribe. Appearances ''Hooves Of Fire'' In the first film, Blitzen is first seen in Reindeer Lodge greeting Robbie after he arrives in Coldchester and introducing him to the other reindeer, however when Robbie goes upstairs to his room, Blitzen asks his fellow teammates Prancer and Vixen (whom Blitzen is in a relationship with) to help him make Robbie's time hell. Vixen asks if this is about Robbie's father Rudolph, to which Blitzen confirms, saying that despite he himself being the captain of the team for years, Rudolph is the famous reindeer just because he saved the day for Santa one time. Blitzen is also shown to hate hearing Rudolph's name and wouldn't let anyone say it in his presence, which is proven when he gags Vixen, Donner, Tapir and Prancer as they are about to say the name (though in Prancer's case, he was going to sing "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer"). He also says that if he can't get Rudolph, he'll get Robbie and will not stop until he destroys him. Blitzen is then seen later convincing Robbie to stop exercising and gives him a cheese burger, fries, a pipe and a newspaper. He is later seen a month later at Santa Claus's party where the new sleigh is being shown off, where it is revealed that Blitzen had added a GPS system (which he secretly added on purpose to convince Robbie not to join the team). Later that night in Reindeer Lodge, Blitzen finds Robbie staring at a painting of Rudolph and manages to get the younger reindeer to leave by telling him that Santa will put him on the team anyway because he liked his father, but the sleigh will be late and slow and many children will not get their presents, but says that Robbie won't be blamed, his father will for having him. After Robbie leaves, Blitzen is then seen going upstairs to join Vixen to "stoke her fire". Sometime later, Blitzen is seen in his room throwing darts and weapons at a photo of Robbie, unaware that Robbie himself is watching this happen. On the day of The Reindeer Games, Blitzen is seen putting a enhancing drug in his drink in order to enhance his performance on at the games' events and is seen holding hands with Vixen when the judges give him high scores. Blitzen sees to his shock, Robbie quickly saving Baby Claus from being squashed by one of The Three Ten Tonners, due to his speed. During The Steeplechase, Blitzen speeds ahead of the other competitors, but Robbie rejoins the race (after leaving to save Old Jingle) and catches up with him. Near the end of the race, Blitzen knocks Robbie to the ground with a hurdle to slow him down, but Robbie uses his nose jump to catch up and both reach the finishing line at the same time. However in a photo finish, it shows that Blitzen reached there first and he starts to celebrate, but his celebrations are short lived when the elf judges find his bag containing the enhancement drugs and call him out for being a cheat and then take him away to have a sample, thus disqualifying him as winner. As Blitzen is taken away, Vixen calls after him, saying that he is chucked. He is last seen in prison painting Robbie dolls for next Christmas. ''Legend Of The Lost Tribe'' In the second film set three years later, Blitzen is released from prison 50 years early for good behaviour. After being released, he returns to Reindeer Lodge and claims that he has changed and wishes to help them fix their holiday business North Pole Holidays by building a hotel. Robbie and the other reindeer welcome Blitzen back, but Donner is suspicious. Later, an Internet billionaire rabbit named Warren Hutch arrives and wishes to stay at the new hotel. When the hotel is built, Blitzen says to the other reindeer that they should hold a champagne reception for Warren and says that he left champagne in the hotel's lobby, causing the reindeer to rush inside. However when they do, Donner's suspicions are proven true when Blitzen presses a button on a remote which turns the hotel into a jail and traps the other reindeer. Robbie pleads for Blitzen to let them out, but he refuses as they never got him out of prison and Warren Hutch reveals that he is actually called Long Eared Jack a master of disguise. Blitzen then tells the reindeer that he and Jack are going to show them the meaning of suffering and says that the reindeer have started building his new attraction called Blitzen's Reindeer World, saying the tourists hated North Pole Holidays but they'll love Reindeer World. Later that night whilst Blitzen, Jack and their Rabbit Thugs are distracted, the reindeer find a weak part of their jail which was built by Robbie (due to him not being good at building) but as they get out, they are caught and only Robbie, Donner and Prancer escape whilst Old Jingle and Tapir and the other reindeer are locked up again. Jack tells Blitzen that he can get the trio back and goes under the disguise of Yukon Bob and recaptures Prancer, Donner and eventually Robbie. Blitzen places mind control hats on Prancer, Donner and the other reindeer which turns them into robots and they can't feel pain. The reindeer are then put into the park's ride whilst Robbie is hung above a pit full of bear traps. This event is watched by Blitzen and Jack who asks Blitzen why Robbie is not wearing a head device and Blitzen replies by saying that he wants Robbie to feel every moment of it (possibly because he still wants to harm Robbie to get back at Rudolph). Luckily, Robbie is rescued by a group of Vikings he met whilst on the run and goes off to rescue the other reindeer. Blitzen then flees after stealing a cart used by Des Yeti and Alan Snowman and activates it's flight mode, but is followed by Robbie, who uses a popcorn machine to catch up. As the two reindeer fight, Donner arrives (via being shot out of a tuba) and tells Robbie that they need to talk and that he shouldn't take her for granted. Blitzen stops the fight halfway and tells Donner that it's obvious that Robbie loves her, it's just that he forgets himself sometimes because he's an idiot then tells Robbie that he should make an effort like listening to Donner and let her know that he needs her Robbie like ask her to marry him. However just as Robbie proposes to Donner, Blitzen prepares to attack him, but Donner defends her fiancé and punches Blitzen so hard he ends up flying back to prison where he is joined by Jack's controller Carlos and the Rabbit Thugs. During the end credits of the British version, clips of the cast reading out their lines are seen. Gallery Concept Art and Promotional imagepromo1.jpg|Blitzen with Robbie and Donner imagebhofsb.jpg|Blitzen as he appears in storyboards. FB_IMG_1542557301305.jpg|Blitzen with Vixen, Robbie, Donner, Old Jingle and Prancer ''Hooves of Fire'' imagebrp.jpg|Blitzen with Robbie and Prancer. Imagehof8.jpg|Blitzen talks about his hatred of Robbie's father Imagehof1.jpg|Blitzen declares a vendetta on Robbie Imagehof7.jpg|Blitzen's evil plans imageblitzen1.jpg|Blitzen realizing that he can trick Robbie to not exercise to get him off the Sleigh Team. Imagehof10.jpg|Blitzen, Robbie, Santa, Prancer and the new sleigh. imagerbr.jpg|Blitzen and Robbie next to a painting of Rudolph in Reindeer Lodge imagebv.jpg|Blitzen and Vixen at The Reindeer Games. Imagebwhm.jpg|Blitzen with his medals imagerace.jpg|Blitzen and Robbie racing in The Steeplechase 20181212_002633.jpg|Blitzen painting Robbie dolls as punishment for cheating in The Reindeer Games. ''Legend of the Lost Tribe'' imagebpg.jpg|Blitzen being released from prison. imageblej.jpg|Blitzen with Long Eared Jack (under is alias Warren Hutch) imagebr.jpg|Blitzen and Long Eared Jack reveal their plans Imagertrbt.jpg imagertrlotltbatrmch.jpeg|Blitzen activating the reindeer's mind control hats imagertrlotltbirwcr.jpeg|Blitzen in Reindeer World's control room Imagebaaradri.jpg|Blitzen annoyed that he and Robbie can't fight because of Robbie and Donner's relationship issues. Imagebgratrad.jpg|Blitzen giving relationship advice to Robbie and Donner Imagebptkr.jpg|Blitzen prepares to kill Robbie. Imagertrlotltbbpbd.jpeg|Blitzen being punched by Donner. imagebbij.jpg|Blitzen put back in prison Trivia *According to storyboards, Blitzen was meant to have hair and wore a necklace. *It is presumed that Blitzen is currently continuing to serve his 50 year prison sentence (which may have extended due to what he did in Legend of the Lost Tribe) as he is not seen or mentioned in the third film ''Close Encounters Of The Herd Kind.'' Category:Robbie the Reindeer characters Category:Reindeer characters Category:Hooves of Fire characters Category:Legend of the Lost Tribe characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Sleigh Team members